


Список дерьма, без которого Скотт не может

by yika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скотт просыпается в мире, где он - оборотень, а Стайлз - не его друг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Список дерьма, без которого Скотт не может

* * *

\- Пресвятая дева Мария, - ноет Скотт пятнадцать минут спустя после пробуждения, сидя на полу посреди гостиной. Ударенное бедро саднит, и он на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что у него никогда не было черной футболки с надписью «Спаси меня, Бэрри». – Господи Иисусе. Какого хрена? Что за утро такое? Ты кто?

\- Хрен в пальто, - меланхолично отвечает незнакомый парень, незаконно проникший в их дом, чтобы сожрать завтрак Скотта. На столе стоит измазанная яичным желтком тарелка и валяется недоеденный кусок тоста, и Скотт собирается запихать все это в пакет для улик и сдать в участок для экспертизы. Сразу после того, как позвонит шерифу.

\- Стой на месте, - он поднимается на ноги и тычет в воришку дрожащим пальцем. – Не двигайся! Руки за голову!

Парень переминается с ноги на ногу.

\- У меня вообще-то сейчас физика.

\- Какого хрена ты к нам залез? – наседает Скотт, входя во вкус. – Залез бы лучше к Уиттмору. У нас даже красть нечего, это все знают!

\- Ага. И я в том числе. Господи, Скотт. – Странный вор поддевает со стула сумку, вешает на плечо и как будто невзначай пятится к двери. – Не знаю, где вы надираетесь и каким образом, но я бы на твоем месте сбавил обороты. На плите яичница и твоя часть бекона. Увидимся в школе.

\- Ага, вот именно, пошел нахуй из моего дома! Или я полицию вызову!

\- Еще один, - вздыхает парень и зачем-то убирает со стола стеклянный стакан из-под сока. – У Дерека нахватался? Все. Я ушел.

\- Давай-давай, проваливай! – рычит Скотт ему вслед, напрочь забыв про «не двигайся» и «руки вверх», пока тот не выскальзывает за дверь, смерив его на прощание весьма неодобрительным взглядом. – Скатертью дорожка!

Как только за вором захлопывается дверь, Скотт тут же кидается к телефону. Вместо номера полицейского участка пальцы сами собой набирают номер Стайлза, однако тот не отвечает. Так что он звонит матери.

\- Окружная больница Бикон Хиллз, - сообщает ему знакомый голос, перемешанный с гомоном, бряцаньем, окриками и визгами приемного покоя.

\- Привет, мам! Ты себе не представляешь.

\- О, здравствуй, дорогой. Ты себе не представляешь! На стройке неподалеку от пожарной станции рухнул кран, все машины скорой помощи на выезде и вот-вот должны вернуться с пострадавшими. Как насчет того, чтобы поговорить в обеденный перерыв?

\- Но, мам!

\- Извини, дорогой, - из трубки доносится оглушительный вой сирены. – Я перезвоню тебе сразу же, как только смогу. Завтрак на плите, и, умоляю, постарайся не убиться на этом ужасном мотоцикле.

Вой из трубки становится громче – к первой сирене присоединились еще несколько – и Мелиса обрывает связь.

Скотт вешает трубку на место и молча стоит посреди гостиной. Его взгляд скользит по комнате, подмечая среди с детства знакомой обстановки все больше неправильных мелочей.

Незнакомая кружка для кофе. Черная кожаная куртка, свисающая со спинки стула, которая ни коим образом не может принадлежать ему, или, тем более, Мелиссе. На столике для ключей в прихожей обнаруживается устрашающего вида мотоциклетный шлем.

И он может поклясться, что занавески на большом окне, выходящем на задний двор, еще вчера были зелеными, а не коричневыми.

Повинуясь неясному влечению, Скотт выходит на крыльцо. Ручка входной двери проворачивается в ладони привычно, как и всегда, и это немного его успокаивает.

Двор тоже выглядит довольно обычно – тщательно ухоженный газон с вкраплением небольших, обрамленных ракушками клумб с тюльпанами, круглый столик между парой плетеных кресел. Скотт опускается в одно из них и некоторое время бездумно скользит взглядом по ландшафту.

Со здоровенного каштана, который был здоровенным задолго до его рождения, свешиваются качели. Их здесь повесил шериф, когда Скотт и Стайлз еще не ходили в школу. За каштаном начинается светлый заборчик, тоже совершенно обычный. К одному из столбиков прикреплен почтовый ящик. За забором и тротуаром лежит Линден-авеню, дом миссис Шеклби, рядом – фотомастерская...

Стоп.

Скотт чувствует, как глубокое, тревожное недоумение, не оставлявшее его с того самого момента, как он спустил ноги с кровати, впервые сменяется чем-то на самом деле пугающим. Чем-то, от чего противно дребезжит внутри.

Отчетливо напоминающим ужас.

Медленно, словно во сне, Скотт спускается по ступенькам веранды и идет по траве прямо к почтовому ящику.

_Этого не может быть._

Он наступает на рассыпанные в траве каштаны, но не обращает на это внимания.

_Этого не может быть._

Когда до почтового ящика остается всего несколько шагов, Скотт останавливается. Он мог бы подойти ближе, даже вплотную, но это вряд ли что-нибудь изменит. Ему и отсюда все прекрасно видно.

 _Если бы краска была свежей,_ думает Скотт, _это могло бы быть шуткой._

Слыхал он как-то про одного мужика, друзья которого решили над ним подшутить: влезли к нему в дом, пока тот спал, и переставили мебель. Возможно, даже перевесили занавески. А еще подправили фотографии, которые были расставлены по всему дому. Подкинули под дверь самодельную газету, датированную числом, на сорок лет превышавшим тогдашнее. Кажется, в газете даже была заметка про праздничный концерт в честь шестидесятилетия Джастина Бибера.

Тот мужик двинулся умом, так что шутка вышла не очень.

 _Но если бы краска была свежей,_ думает Скотт, _это вполне могло бы сойти за шутку_. Может быть, шутку Стайлза. Слишком жестоко для него, да и повода вроде бы нет, но если бы краска была свежей, ледяной ужас, сжимающий изнутри его внутренности, наверняка отступил бы.

Однако краска на почтовом ящике не свежая, а старая и облупленная.

Словно во сне, Скотт делает еще один шаг и прикасается к шершавому боку почтового ящика дрожащей ладонью. Часть его надеется, что тот просто растворится в воздухе и исчезнет, однако этого не происходит.

Обычный почтовый ящик, насаженный на столбик обычного забора на обычной улице обычного городка. Некогда белая краска пожелтела и потрескалась, сверху на ящике красуются подтеки засохшего голубиного дерьма, однако надпись на округлом боку можно разобрать без проблем.

Она выполнена коричневой краской, очень неуклюже. Скотт сам ее делал – много лет назад, когда едва научился писать. Он отчетливо помнит, как волновался от доверенной ему чести и как старательно выводил каждую букву, до ужаса боясь напортачить.

Вот только он писал на почтовом ящике «МакКолл».

А теперь на нем стоит совершенно другая фамилия.

\- Дельгадо, - шепчет Скотт.

 _«Дельгадо»_ , подтверждает потовый ящик.

 

* * * 

 

Дорога до школы отнимает у него уйму времени. Скотт просто не находит в себе достаточно смелости, чтобы вернуться обратно в дом и взять деньги на автобус или вывести из гаража велосипед – в наличии которого он, впрочем, уже не уверен. Поэтому он идет пешком, изо всех сил стараясь вести себя добропорядочно и не впадать в панику. Однако когда за поворотом Данжен-роуд появляется дом Стайлза, он больше не может себя сдерживать и бросается к нему бегом.

Входная дверь заперта, на его стук никто не отвечает, а у подъездной дорожки не видно ни джипа, ни машины шерифа. Однако на почтовом ящике отчетливо значится «Стилински», и Скотт с трудом подавляет неистовой силы желание расцеловать чертову железяку в дверцу. На веранде обнаруживаются и другие признаки Стайлза – рядом с дверью валяются красные кеды со стоптанными задниками, по ступенькам небольшим бумажным наводнением расплылись комиксы.

Не важно, что за сбой произошел этим утром с окружающей реальностью, его лучшего друга он, похоже, не затронул.

Эта мысль вселяет в Скотта скромную надежду на то, что если его и пора обкалывать транквилизаторами, то, возможно, не прямо сейчас. Возможно, несколько попозже.

К тому времени, как он подходит к школе, он почти полностью успокаивается.

 

* * *

 

Окружная школа Бикон Хиллс выглядит в точности так же, как выглядела вчера. Широкое каменное здание начинается со здоровенной лестницы, увенчанной мемориальной доской. Сбоку стелется стоянка: на самом удобном месте, сразу за преподавательским рядом, неотъемлемым элементом ландшафта красуется порше Джексона Уиттмора. Джип Стайлза обнаруживается в дальнем конце.

Скотту приходится сделать над собой нечеловеческое усилие, чтобы не припустить бегом.

В коридоре полно учеников – он пропустил первый урок, но второй еще не начался – и Скотт привычно лавирует в людской массе, продираясь к своему шкафчику.

\- Скотт! – громко зовет его незнакомый голос с другого конца коридора, и кто-то хлопает его по плечу, однако у него нет времени на глупости.

Наконец поток ученической массы редеет, и он с гигантским, непередаваемых размеров облегчением видит Стайлза. Одетый в одну из самых ужасных клетчатых рубашек из своего внушительного арсенала, он шумно роется в шкафчике, скрывшись в нем по пояс.

\- Представить себе не можешь, как я рад тебя видеть, - выдыхает Скотт, приваливаясь плечом к соседнему шкафчику. – Кажется, мне сорвало крышу.

Стайлз поспешно выныривает из шкафчика, прикладывается затылком об обклеенную стикерами дверцу, и смеривает его взглядом, в котором удивление быстро сменяется полным безразличием.

\- Отстань, Дельгадо, - говорит он, и принимается яростно запихивать в сумку учебники. – Просто отвянь.

\- Что с твоими волосами? Ты подстригся! Ты не говорил, что собираешься подстричься.

«Подстричься» - недостаточно сильно сказано. Вместо вихрастого беспорядка, к которому Скотт привык за последний миллион лет, на голове у Стайлза топорщится ежик, наводящий на мысли о малолетних преступниках и исправительных колониях.

\- Ты что, кайф от этого ловишь, что ли? - Он быстро захлопывает шкафчик. – Ты и твои дружки? Получаете какое-то извращенное удовольствие?

\- Ты о чем? Я с утра не могу понять, что происходит. Кажется, сегодня ночью инопланетяне похитили у меня половину мозга, а освободившееся пространство набили шпинатом. Кончай дурить, я серьезно.

\- Конечно, серьезно. А я сейчас серьезно развернусь и серьезно пойду на серьезную физику. А ты, гребанный придурок, оставь меня в покое. _Серьезно._

Скотт чувствует, как земля уходит у него из-под ног.

\- Что произошло? Почему ты... – ему перестает хватать воздуха, в ушах нарастает незнакомый, пугающий шум. Он выбрасывает вперед руку и хватает Стайлза за плечо.

Тот пытается вырваться, дергается в сторону так, словно его обожгли. Скотт сжимает пальцы сильнее, и Стилински вдруг замирает, вперив в него пристальный взгляд.

\- Убери глаза, - говорит он.

\- Кажется, я сейчас грохнусь в обморок. – Ему и в самом деле так кажется. Он практически уверен.

\- До этого мне дела нет. Грохайся, сколько хочешь. Только глаза убери, и побыстрее.

\- Что не так с моими глазами?

\- Да черт бы тебя побрал, Дельгадо! Господи, ладно, хрен с тобой. Иди сюда, живо.

Гул в ушах становится невыносимым, коридор кружится перед глазами, пока Скотт, согнувшись в три погибели, не вваливается в пустую классную комнату подгоняемый явно паникующим Стайлзом.

\- Какого хрена, какого хрена, какого, черт возьми, хрена, - истерит Стилински себе под нос, падая на колени рядом со Скоттом, который уже умудрился своротить два стула и теперь валяется на полу, подтянув колени к груди и часто дыша.

\- Что происходит? – хрипит он, безуспешно пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд хоть на чем-нибудь. – Почему мне так хреново?

\- Ты... превращаешься. Господи, Скотт, прекрати немедленно. Ты же, мать твою, посреди школы! Погоди, я сбегаю за Айзеком или Лидией.

\- Нет! Не уходи!

Скотт вскидывает руку, чтобы снова схватить Стайлза за плечо, и внезапно видит то, по сравнению с чем небольшое утреннее приключение, включающее в себя незнакомого парня в его доме и почтовый ящик с чужой фамилией кажется легкоразрешимым недоразумением.

Потому что вместо ногтей – совершенно обычных, ничем не примечательных, обкусанных мальчишеских ногтей – его пальцы венчают пять длиннющих черных когтей.

\- Убери их, черт тебя дери, - шепчет Стайлз.

\- Честное слово, это уже слишком, - шепчет Скотт, и теряет сознание.

  
* * *

  
Когда он приходит в себя, Стайлз стоит над ним и с непроницаемым выражением лица поливает его водой из бутылки. Скотт отфыркивается, закрывается локтем и отползает подальше от холодной лужи, в которой очнулся.

\- Ты отрубился, - сообщает Стайлз, когда он, немного придя в себя, опирается спиной о ножку стола и принимается осматривать свои ногти – снова совершенно обычные. – Почему ты отрубился?

\- Ты что, не видел, что только что произошло? У меня вылезли когти! _Прямо из пальцев!_

Стайлз ставит бутылку с водой на пол и опускается на корточки прямо перед ним. Его лицо знакомо Скотту до мельчайших подробностей, он знает на нем каждую родинку, умеет определить малейший намек на любую эмоцию из невероятно обширного спектра эмоций, подвластных Стайлзу. Однако полную, ничем не разбавленную серьезность он видит на этом лице впервые. Серьезный Стайлз выглядит... противоестественно.

\- Дельгадо, - говорит он, глядя Скотту прямо в глаза. – Ты вообще помнишь, что ты – оборотень?

Скотт беспомощно смотрит на него в ответ, часто мигая. Мама называет этот взгляд «щенячьими глазками» и думает, что он появляется на лице Скотта под влиянием чувств, бесконтрольно. На самом деле он еще с пеленок знает, как использовать его в своих интересах – просто не часто это делает.

Спустя несколько секунд напряженных гляделок, Стайлз сдается. Он вздыхает, поудобнее усаживается на полу напротив него и велит Скотту рассказать все, как следует – подробно и с самого начала.

Он так и делает. Рассказывает все: как проснулся утром и, еще не вполне продрав глаза, больно ударился об угол стола, который накануне вечером стоял у стены слева от кровати, а за ночь непостижимым образом переместился на другой конец комнаты. Как, спустившись вниз, врезался в совершенно незнакомого парня, который ел яичницу у них на кухне и вообще вел себя, как дома. Он рассказывает, как после того, как незнакомый чувак свинтил, на прощанье повертев пальцем у виска, Скотт заметил, что на окнах висят другие занавески, в рамках на стене – другие фотографии, а на почтовом ящике – при мысли об этом Скотта продирает дрожь – написана другая фамилия.

\- Краска была старой, понимаешь, - говорит он, заглядывая Стайлзу в лицо в попытке понять, о чем тот думает. – Как если бы надпись была такой уже несколько лет. И мне кажется, что именно я ее и написал, хотя точно помню, что никогда этого не делал. В общем, после этого я махнул через забор и припустил к тебе. Ни тебя, ни шерифа не было дома, и я отправился в школу. Остальное ты знаешь.

В наступившей тишине раздается звонок, оповещающий о начале второго урока - громче и пронзительнее обычного. Гомон голосов за створчатыми дверьми постепенно стихает, но не исчезает полностью – Скотт прекрасно слышит его сквозь стены, и, кажется, стоит ему как следует сосредоточиться, он с легкостью сможет разобрать любой разговор, происходящий в соседней комнате.

Даже если тот ведется шепотом.

\- Хорошо, что я не позвал Айзека, когда ты отрубился, - говорит, наконец, Стайлз. – Ему бы крышу сорвало.

\- Кто такой Айзек?

\- Тот тип, который жрал яичницу у тебя на кухне.

\- Откуда ты его знаешь? Что он делал в моем доме?

\- Я его не знаю. Только знаю, кто он такой. Он - твоя бета, а еще живет у тебя последние полгода, с тех пор, как его отец скопытился при весьма загадочных обстоятельствах. Айзек дожидается совершеннолетия, чтобы вступить в права наследства.

\- В первый раз об этом слышу. И видел его сегодня утром в первый раз в жизни. И боюсь даже начинать думать о том, что такое «бета». Клянусь.

\- Да я уже понял, что ты не врешь, - отмахивается Стайлз, и рывком встает с пола. Скотт с облегчением узнает в этом движении его обычную порывистую прыгучесть. – Пошли, жертва волчьей амнезии. Я не знаю, что с тобой произошло – может, сожрал кролика, который до этого сожрал фею, которая до этого сожрала экстази. Или тебе просто нужно проспаться. Но я знаю того, кто может тебе помочь.

 

* * *

 

Оказавшись в машине, Скотт наконец задает человеку, с которым редко расстается дольше, чем на несколько часов, наиболее волнующий его вопрос:

\- Почему ты ведешь себя так, будто мы не друзья?

\- Потому что мы не друзья, - спокойно отвечает Стайлз. При помощи пинков, лести и ругани он со второй попытки заводит джип и быстро выруливает со стоянки. Движения у него стремительные и размашистые, как и всегда. – Может, когда-то мы и дружили. Лет сто назад. Но это уже давно не так.

\- Господи, да о чем ты говоришь? Я могу сказать, что лежит у тебя в бардачке. В багажнике. Могу в твоей комнате найти любую вещь с закрытыми глазами.

\- В последний раз ты был в моей комнате года три назад, Дельгадо. А в моем джипе и вовсе никогда не был.

\- Права на машину, страховка, новая пачка аддерала, - упрямо начинает перечислять Скотт. – Поддельное удостоверение личности. Перчатки, все в мазуте. Тысяча старых билетов из кинотеатра. По крайней мере два сникерса.

Стайлз улыбается, не отрывая глаз от дороги.

\- Эй, я уже сказал, что верю тебе. Я просто пытаюсь сказать что то, что ты помнишь – то, в чем ты уверен – не обязательно является правдой в том месте, где ты находишься. Вернее, _обязательно не является._

\- Хочешь сказать, я слетел с катушек?

\- Не совсем. Не уверен, что смогу объяснить как следует, но, поверь мне, скоро мы окажемся у человека, лучше которого в этом дерьме разбирается разве что ваш волчий прародитель.

Стайлз паркует джип рядом с длинным рядом мусорных контейнеров в хорошо знакомой Скотту подворотне, зажатой между двумя приземистыми зданиями. Здесь всегда стоит полумрак, даже посреди дня, а от каменных стен веет холодом. Наверное, этот закоулок может выглядеть угрожающе, если забрести в него поздно вечером, понятия не имея о том, что скрывают забранные сеткой черные окна.

Но Скотт имеет.

\- Дитон, - удивленно говорит он, пока Стайлз, согнувшись в три погибели, гремит ключами у двери, ведущей в подсобные помещения. – Ты привез меня к Дитону. К ветеринару, у которого я работаю.

\- Во-первых, это я у него работаю, а не ты. – Ни один из множества ключей из внушительной связки Стайлза не желает подходить к замку, и он чертыхается, принимаясь пробовать их по второму кругу. – Во-вторых, если ты знаешь Дитона достаточно хорошо, то не должен удивляться. Знаешь, как некоторые вечно пустые круглосуточные магазины, в которых не найдешь ни одной пачки непросроченного супа, не закрываются только потому, что под полом у них – здоровенное казино с блэк-джеком и шлюхами? Здесь примерно так же.

Замок, наконец, поддается, и Стайлз, издав победный клич, распахивает перед ним дверь в густую, теплую, мяукающую и пищащую, пахнущую кошачьим кормом и лекарствами, живую темноту.

\- А в-третьих, - заканчивает Стайлз, нетерпеливо подталкивая его в спину, - мне никогда не надоедают шутки про оборотней, блох и ветеринаров. Ни-черт-возьми-когда. Сколько себя помню.

  
* * *

 

Подсобка, кабинет Дитона, большая комната с начищенными металлическими столами и приемная выглядят в точности так, как выглядели вчера, и позавчера, и на прошлой неделе – Скотт бывает тут после школы почти каждый день и давно привык к чистоте и почти осязаемой тишине ветлечебницы. Дитон обнаруживается в операционной. Склонившись над горящей спиртовкой, он тщательно дезинфицирует изящную, необычного вида иглу с искусно инкрустированным держателем. При виде Скотта его брови слегка приподнимаются, однако кроме этого мимолетного движения ничто не выдает его удивления – он спокоен и собран, как и всегда.

\- Альфа Дельгадо, - кивает Дитон и протягивает Скотту руку. Тот машинально пожимает ее в ответ и отпускается на предложенный стул.

Стайлз ураганом проносится по лечебнице, умудряясь одновременно запереть входную дверь, поменять вывеску на двери на «закрыто» и запихать в рот пригоршню орешков из вазочки в приемной, предназначенной для клиентов.

\- Привет, шеф. Случилось кое-что странное, - сообщает он, усаживаясь на подоконник. – Наш альфа, кажется, не помнит, что он альфа. Сегодня утром он спрашивал меня, кто такой Лэйхи, а еще выпустил когти и светил глазищами прямо посреди школы.

Дитон перестает чистить иглу. Погасив спиртовку, он осторожно надевает на острие шприца прозрачный пластиковый колпачок и убирает его в резную деревянную коробочку. Положив широкие ладони на стол, он переводит пристальный взгляд со Скотта на Стайлза и обратно, и Скотт понимает, что теперь его внимание безраздельно принадлежит им. Внимание настолько пристальное, что он невольно снова начинает нервничать.

\- Объясни, пожалуйста, подробнее.

Стайлз объясняет. Добросовестно пересказывает все, что услышал от Скотта, дополняя рассказ непонятными фразами вроде «последняя четверть», «стадия волчьего корня», и совсем уж невразумительными «Айзек еще ладно, вот у Хейлов совсем башню снесет».

Алан выслушивает его весьма внимательно, хмурясь в одних местах и кивая в других. Как ни странно, фраза про башню вызывает у него наиболее бурную реакцию.

\- Первое и самое важное: никто не должен знать о том, что случилось, - говорит он, вскинув руку, когда Стайлз иссякает. – Ни стая, ни, тем более, Хейлы. Скотт, тебе очень повезло, что со своей проблемой ты решил обратиться к Стайлзу. Приди ты к кому угодно другому, проблем бы у нас было несравнимо больше.

\- Он мой лучший друг, - пожимает плечами Скотт. – Я всегда так делаю.

Стайлз презрительно хмыкает со своего подоконника.

\- Допускаю, что ты искренне так считаешь, - мягко соглашается Дитон. – Однако то, что ты знаешь о себе – вернее думаешь, что знаешь – не соответствует действительности. Если я правильно понял, проснувшись сегодня утром, ты считал себя человеком?

Память услужливо подкидывает ему недавнюю картину: пять когтей лезут из его пальцев, вспарывая подушечки.

\- Считал, - ежится Скотт.

\- Увы, это уже давно не так. Ты – оборотень. Вервольф, который был насильно обращен три года назад Питером Хейлом – он укусил тебя против твоей воли, надеясь получить помощника и союзника, однако все пошло не совсем так, как ему хотелось, и теперь ты – вожак собственной стаи. Один из самых молодых и сильных вожаков на западе, защитник Бикон Хиллз и обширной части лесов северной Калифорнии. В твоей стае, помимо двух сильных бет, состоит подающая большие надежды баньши...

Голос Дитона омывает его, как волны – фьорд, и Скотт на самом деле старается внимательно слушать, однако нереальность происходящего сбивает его с толку. Он – оборотень? Вожак волчьей стаи? Умеет отращивать клыки и когти, перекидываться в животное?

\- Откуда вам все это известно? – спрашивает он, переводя беспомощный взгляд с Дитона на Стайлза и обратно. – Хотите сказать, сегодня утром я проснулся в мире, где оборотни – национальное достояние и все о них знают? Или... – от внезапной догадки у него даже дух захватывает – вы двое, вы тоже?..

\- Нет уж, увольте, - фыркает Стайлз. – Обычные люди не знают об оборотнях. Дитон – друид, потомственный колдун, а я – его ученик. Думаю, даже до тебя уже должно дойти, что мы здесь не только карликовых терьеров лечим.

Он кивает на стену, и Скотт замечает высоко, под самым потолком, узкую полочку, которая змейкой обхватывает комнату по периметру. Она плотно уставлена баночками, бутыльками и шкатулками, в каждой из которых что-нибудь блестит, переливается или шуршит. Ему удается узнать заспиртованный корень женьшеня и другой, толстый и сморщенный, похожий на крикливого младенца. С потолка свисают тугие пучки лебеды, омелы и неизвестного Скотту растения с мелкими фиолетовыми соцветиями, которые вызывают в нем смутную тревогу.

Да уж – в его смены тут ничего такого точно не было.

\- Что со мной... То есть, почему я... – слова застревают в горле, и Скотт глубоко вздыхает, собираясь с мыслями. – Почему я ничего из этого не помню?

В звенящей тишине Дитон выходит из-за стола и становится перед ним. Два мозолистых пальца приподнимают его подбородок.

\- Я не знаю, - говорит колдун, глядя Скотту прямо в глаза. – Но обещаю, что сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы это выяснить.

 

* * *

 

Встреча с Дитоном заканчивается поздно – когда они покидают лечебницу, снаружи уже темно. От новых сведений у Скотта голова идет кругом. Друиды, вожаки, беты, эмиссары, баньши и множество других наименований свалялись у него в голове в один беспорядочный клубок. Бардак тот еще. Однако он не может не признать, что долгие часы, проведенные в лечебнице, пошли ему на пользу: паника отступила, так же как желание немедленно залезть под кровать, закрыть уши ладонями и просто ждать, когда все снова станет, как прежде.

Он узнал так много, но не узнал самого важного. Дитону не удалось разобраться в том, что с ним произошло.

\- Я не прерву поисков, пока не узнаю, в чем причина, - обещает колдун на прощанье, крепко удерживая его за плечо. – И свяжусь с тобой сразу же, как только что-нибудь станет известно. А пока – звони мне, если у тебя появятся вопросы. Если что-нибудь покажется тебе странным или подозрительным. Звони мне сразу же, хорошо?

Скотт послушно кивает, думая про себя, что вряд ли стоит говорить Дитону о том, что ему _все вокруг_ кажется странным и подозрительным.

За редкими исключениями.

Стайлз подвозит его до дома, и Скотт по привычке протягивает руку, чтобы исполнить придуманное ими несколько лет назад, тщательно отработанное до полной синхронности рукопожатие, полное сложновыполнимых элементов.

Но Стайлз только смотрит на него, изогнув бровь. И Скотт не выдерживает.

\- Ты сказал, что мы были друзьями. Из-за чего мы поссорились?

\- Ты и я? Не помню. - Стайлз безразлично пожимает плечами, но Скотт достаточно хорошо его знает, чтобы заметить в этом жесте напряжение. Он собирается спросить снова, устроить Стайлзу настоящий допрос, однако тот перегибается через него, чтобы открыть защелку на дверце джипа. – Тебе пора.

\- До завтра, - вздыхает Скотт, вываливаясь из джипа.

\- До... До завтра, - эхом отзывается Стайлз, и Скотту слышится в его голосе удивление.

Джип берет с места в карьер и уносится вниз по улице, оставляя его наедине с подъездной дорожкой, верандой, на которую падает свет из кухни. И почтовым ящиком.

Скотт так устал за этот сумасшедший день, что совершенно забыл о том, что ему следует бояться встречи с мамой. И хорошо: потому что Меллиса не изменилась ни на йоту. Он понимает это сразу, как только переступает порог кухни и видит, как она снует у плиты, поскребывая что-то деревянной лопаточкой то в одной, то в другой кастрюльке. Ни в одном из параллельных миров не существует второй женщины, которая готовила бы ужин в медицинских перчатках.

А может, она просто есть в каждом.

\- О, здравствуй, дорогой, - улыбается ему Меллиса, когда он входит в кухню. – Мы готовим фахитас. С рыбой! Не мог бы ты ее перевернуть? Я боюсь, как бы в меня не угодило горячее масло.

Его мать – точно такая же, какой была вчера и какой будет завтра, в этом Скотт уверен на все сто. _Может, это волчье чутье,_ думает он, и мысль вызывает у него улыбку. Волк чувствует свою стаю.

Айзек тоже здесь: сидит за кухонным столом и со страдальческим выражением лица отколупывает кусочки от цветной капусты. Скотт не сразу замечает, что ножа у него в руках нет. Зато указательный палец венчает длинный, загнутый, даже на вид острый коготь.

\- Помочь? – интересуется Скотт.

\- Не-е-ет, - меланхолично тянет Айзек. И, помолчав, добавляет: - Обожаю мексиканскую еду, чувак.

После ужина и мытья посуды Меллиса отправляется наверх, а он и Айзек долгое время глазеют в телевизор, валяясь на диване и собирая кусочками хлеба остатки гуакамоле из большой салатницы. По нэйшенл джиографик идет передача о больших кошках. Ни один из них ничего не говорит – только Айзек изредка фыркает на слова невидимого диктора – однако вокруг разливается почти осязаемое умиротворение.

Засыпая, Скотт думает, что все это просто сон - ведь ни в одной из вселенных нет и не может быть ничего, что могло бы рассорить его со Стайлзом. Мысль о том, что они могли не разговаривать _несколько лет_ , кажется ему дикой.

Он добросовестно пытается придумать хотя бы одну причину, по которой мог бы перестать дружить со Стайлзом, бросить его, но абсурдность такой мысли смешит его, и Скотт сам не замечает, как проваливается в сон.

  
* * *

 

За ночь не происходит никакого чуда – если только не считать чудом сверхъестественное умение засыпать на неудобном диване и просыпаться без болей в спине и задеревеневших плеч, которое, вероятно, служит бесплатным приложением к прочим сверхъестественным умениям, в которых Скотт еще не разобрался. Мир вокруг остался таким же, как и вчера. Мутный серый свет занимающейся зари высвечивает мотоциклетный шлем на столике, устрашающих размеров ботинки Айзека, и занавески в гостиной – коричневые, а не зеленые.

Ну что ж.

До начала занятий еще уйма времени, и Скотт поднимается наверх, в свою комнату. Тщательная ревизия ящиков стола и содержимого школьного рюкзака заканчивается приятным сюрпризом: оказывается, Скотт Дельгадо учится гораздо лучше, чем Скотт МакКолл. А еще, судя по стоящему в углу стику и значку капитана, приколотому к лямке рюкзака – не чужой в школьной команде по лакроссу. На прикроватной тумбочке, рядом с подключенным к зарядному устройству телефоном, лежит замусоленная книга. «Белый Клык», с удивлением узнает Скотт. Уместно, ничего не скажешь.

Наскоро состряпав себе сэндвич с индейкой и остатками гуакамоле, над которыми он вчера уснул, Скотт выходит из дома. Мотоциклетный шлем поджидает его в прихожей, всем своим видом выражая недовольство – ни одному мотоциклетному шлему не хочется оставаться дома второй день подряд.  
\- Может быть, завтра, приятель, - говорит ему Скотт, и на прощание барабанит пальцами по гладкому черному пластику.

 

* * *

 

Ему снова не удается застать Стайлза дома. На веранде произошли изменения – красные кеды исчезли, а на перилах кто-то оставил пустую пивную банку. Скотт улыбается, представляя, как шериф, облокотившись об ограждение, слушает рассказ сына об их вчерашних приключениях.

Знает ли Джон о том, что во вверенном его заботам городе живут оборотни? Уж его-то мама точно в курсе, судя по тому, как Айзек вчера когтем открыл для нее упаковку сушеных яблок для сидра. Должно быть, и шериф тоже.

По дороге в школу Скотт представляет, как старший Стилински смотрит «Дракулу» в два часа ночи, и прерывает просмотр для того, чтобы позвонить Меллисе. «Как думаешь, вампиры тоже существуют? А как насчет зомби?»

Ему не удается увидеть Стайлза до занятий, зато тот перехватывает Скотта у входа в кафетерий.

\- Просто хочу пояснить, - выпаливает он одной из своих головокружительных скороговорок, часть которых Скотту часто приходится додумывать, - что за обедом ты должен сидеть с Уиттмором, Лидией и Айзеком. Лидия всегда занимает самый дальний столик, тот, что у окна. Слушай побольше и болтай поменьше, а если Джексон заведет волынку про лакросс, переводи тему. Я бы на твоем месте спросил его про его тачку – беспроигрышный вариант, про эту уродину он может говорить часами, причем сам по себе, от тебя даже кивать не требуется.

Скотт смотрит на него с искренним недоумением.

\- Я думал, ты сядешь со мной.

\- Ха! – Стайлз громко фыркает, и тут же осекается, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Хорошая шутка, Дельгадо. А теперь – вперед!

Ускоряемый чувствительным толчком в спину, Скотт вваливается в столовую и на негнущихся ногах бредет к столику, за которым уже восседает большая часть его стаи. Джексона пока не видать, зато Лидия Мартин – которую он прежде видел только издали и мельком – одаривает его приветливой улыбкой. Айзек поспешно снимает свои невероятно длинные ноги со стула, освобождая Скотту место.

\- Глазам своим не верю, - тянет Лидия. – Скотт Дельгадо. Где ты был вчера?

На столе перед ней стоит пластиковая упаковка с салатом и исходящий паром стаканчик из «Старбакс», а так же малюсенькая бутылочка с неким неизвестным Скотту лосьоном, которым Лидия тщательно протирает свою вилку.

\- Я, э-э. Я был занят.

\- Как скажешь, - пожимает плечами Мартин. – Айзек как раз говорил, что твой мотоцикл сломался. Если бы детка Джексона пришла в негодность – а для этого, как известно, хватит одной слегка поцарапанной дверцы – он бы скорее на ремне повесился, чем согласился ехать в школу со мной.

\- Я бы тоже лучше на ремне повесился, чем ехал в школу с тобой, - ухмыляется Айзек. – У тебя в салоне полно каталогов женского нижнего белья.

\- Ты нашел такой на каталог на сидении _один раз_. Это было несколько месяцев назад. Никто не виноват в том, что ты боишься женского нижнего белья.

\- Я тоже боюсь женского нижнего белья, - заявляет Джексон, грохая подносом о стол, пока Айзек негодующе открывает и закрывает рот. – Никогда не знаешь, за какую ниточку тянуть, и не приведет ли это к необратимым последствиям.

Он перегибается через стол, чтобы поцеловать Лидию в щечку, но та задирает нос к небесам и отгораживается от него учебником с непроизносимым латинским названием. Поцелуй достается обложке.

\- Как насчет того, чтобы ввести закон, запрещающий женское нижнее белье? – предлагает Джексон, подбоченившись и выпятив грудь, словно демократ, баллотирующийся в совет штата. – Проведем голосование.

Айзек, покатываясь со смеху, заставляет Скотта поднять руку – силищи в нем немеряно, почти столько же, сколько в уничижающем взгляде Лидии. С соседних столов в Джексона летят одобрительные возгласы, картофельные чипсы, и даже целое овсяное печенье в бумажной упаковке.

\- Принято единогласно, - констатирует он. – Мартин, снимай трусы.

\- Но ведь Айзек увидит их и испугается, - осторожно вставляет Скотт.

Его реплика вызывает всеобщий приступ придушенного хихиканья, в котором принимает участие даже Лидия, и у Скотта отлегает от сердца. Его стая не замечает подмены. Кем бы он ни был для них раньше – похоже, этот некто не так уж отличается от него самого.

Предвыборная акция Джексона набирает обороты. Скотт вполуха следит за развитием событий, поедая свой бифштекс. К ним подсаживаются несколько человек из-за соседних столиков, и Лидия пододвигает свой стул ближе к нему, закрываясь от окружающих своей огромной книгой, словно Гермиона Грейнджер, утомленная непроходимым легкомыслием всевозможных Поттеров и Уизли. Скотту удается мельком заглянуть внутрь – желтые страницы испещрены мелким шрифтом, местами напоминающим рунический. В верхнем правом углу красуется излишне подробный, на его вкус, рисунок острозубой сирены, пожирающей рыцаря. И его лошадь.

Разговор завивается над подносами с едой, принимая самые причудливые формы – от нижнего белья до лакросса через машины и последний тест по экономике. Скотту всегда было интересно, о чем треплются за обедом люди вроде Джексона Уиттмора, навечно отделенные от него и Стайлза непреодолимыми пятью рядами столиков в столовой. И теперь, когда ему это известно, его первая реакция оказывается простой, как первый уровень «Марио» – он автоматически оборачивается вправо, чтобы улыбнуться своему лучшему другу.

Которого, конечно, не оказывается рядом. Потому что теперь он отделен от Скотта пятью непреодолимыми рядами.

  
* * *

  
Джексон и Айзек уходят, пообещав им с Лидией занять четыре места в библиотеке после последнего урока. В дверях столовой Уиттмор случайно задевает плечом Стайлза, который, не обращая внимания на окружающих, скачет вокруг незнакомой Скотту девочки весьма потрепанного вида. Спутанные светлые волосы свисают ей на глаза, почти полностью закрывая лицо.

\- Смотри, куда прешь, придурок, - рявкает Джексон Стайлзу, который, потеряв равновесие, заваливается на свою лохматую подружку.

Скотт так сильно сжимает кулаки, что пластиковый нож у него в руке трескается и ломается надвое.

\- Стилински, - усмехается Лидия, проследив за его взглядом. У входа организовалась небольшая пробка – пытаясь подняться, Стайлз запутался в собственных ногах. - Сама грация.

\- Что это с ним за девчонка? – интересуется Скотт.

\- Эрика Рейес. Она младше нас на год. _Припадочная._

\- В каком смысле?

\- В прямом. Говорят, у нее даже есть освобождение от уроков физкультуры – однажды она свалилась посреди забега, прямо на поле для лакросса. Пена изо рта, судороги. Эпилепсия.

\- Она и Стайлз, что?.. Вроде как вместе?

Лидия награждает его таким взглядом, будто он – умственно отсталый сиротка, а она – особо жалостливая сестра милосердия.

\- Стайлз и Рейес? Ты что, с луны свалился?

Скотт пожимает плечами. Неразбериха у дверей закончилась – Джексона и Айзека не видать, а Стайлз вернулся на свое место за столиком. Эрика сидит напротив него, натягивает на ладони рукава длиннющего свитера, ковыряет вилкой картофельное пюре и зеленый горошек у себя на тарелке и вставляет реплики в бесконечный поток его разглагольствований.

То есть, делает то, что обычно делает Скотт.

Внезапно его посещает гениальная, и, как все гениальное, предельно простая идея.

\- Мы ведь с ним дружили, не так ли? – как можно безразличнее спрашивает Скотт, отворачиваясь от парочки у входа. – Ты помнишь?

Лидия на секунду застывает, не донеся вилку до рта.

\- Ты и Стайлз? – осторожно переспрашивает она.

\- Да. Мы с ним были друзьями?

\- Ты и сам знаешь, Скотт.

\- Да. Знаю. Лидия... – Господи, зачем он завел этот разговор. Чудо, что его предполагаемые друзья до сих пор не учуяли, что с ним что-то не так. Он явно ступает по болотным кочкам, готовым в любую секунду ухнуть вниз, утягивая его за собой в трясину: судя по взгляду Мартин, Стайлз – что-то вроде табу в их небольшой стае. – Это может прозвучать странно, но... Не могла бы ты рассказать, почему мы с ним больше не разговариваем?

Лидия осторожно, почти торжественно кладет свою вилку обратно на поднос.

\- Если это какая-то шутка, то лучше иди, пошути с Джексоном. Я всегда была против ваших... социальных экзерсисов.

\- Никаких шуток, честное слово. Послушай, мне просто нужно, чтобы ты рассказала мне эту историю, хорошо?

\- _Зачем_ тебе это нужно?

Скотту не нравятся ее насупленные брови, а ее явное недоумение нравится ему еще меньше, однако другого выхода у него нет. Не обращаться же ему, и в самом деле, с этой просьбой к Уиттмору.

\- Пожалуйста, Лидия.

\- О, Господи. _Ладно._ – Отодвинув от себя недоеденный салат, она принимается за кофе. – Надеюсь, это не какой-нибудь идиотский тест или что-нибудь в этом роде. Ты же знаешь, что я в этих ваших штучках не участвую.

\- Никаких штучек, клянусь. Просто... расскажи.

\- Хорошо. Что ты хочешь услышать?

\- Все, что ты знаешь об этой истории. С самого начала.

Лидия хихикает и пожимает плечами:

\- Ну, о самом начале мне немного известно. Я знаю, что ты и Стайлз дружили с пеленок, еще до школы. Вечно всюду таскались вместе, вас друг от друга за уши было не оттащить. А потом, года три назад, незадолго до... – она немного понижает голос и быстро оглядывается по сторонам, - до укуса... Стилински заявился к тебе домой посреди ночи и потащил тебя искать труп. Ночью. _В лесу._ Вроде как подслушал по рации шерифа, что две какие-то дамочки обнаружили располовиненное тело на обочине.

\- Тело? Что за тело? Чье? - Скотт подается вперед, впитывая каждое слово.

\- Господи, Скотт! Да не было там никакого тела, как тебе прекрасно известно. Стайлз просто искал предлог, чтобы вытащить тебя на романтическую прогулку под луной. И когда подвернулся подходящий момент, прижал тебя к первой попавшейся сосне и засунул свой болтливый язык тебе в рот. Ты тут же заехал ему в челюсть, он распустил сопли и потом несколько недель ходил по школе, словно тень. С тех пор вы не разговаривали.

Скотт чувствует, что сходит с ума.

\- Откуда ты знаешь все это? – глухо спрашивает он, когда ему, наконец, удается разлепить губы. Он с трудом узнает свой голос.

Лидия пожимает плечами:

\- Ну, об этом все знают.

\- Неужели он кому-то об этом рассказал?

\- Нет, конечно. – Во взгляде Лидии – привычная смесь снисхождения с состраданием. И он с ужасом понимает, что знает, какой будет ее следующая фраза. - Об этом всем рассказал ты.

 

* * *

  
Лес встречает их легким дыханием прогретой солнцем лиственной рощи.

Чем дальше в чащу ломится Айзек, тем влажнее, гуще становится воздух, плотнее шатер из крон над головами, и спокойнее Скотт. Он знает, что никогда не бывал здесь прежде, никогда не заходил в лес настолько глубоко, однако все равно узнает поваленную сосну, через которую они перебираются над оврагом, и выводок полупрозрачных колокольчиков вокруг трухлявого пня. Он чует след лисицы, тугие шляпки грибов под прошлогодней хвоей и нетерпение Айзека.

Скотт понятия не имеет, сколько времени они идут по лесу. Достаточно, чтобы он насквозь пропитался лесным духом, опьянел от запахов, влюбился в простую симметрию тончайшей паутинки, которую какой-то трудолюбивый паучок растянул между тремя разлапистыми пихтовыми ветвями.

Недостаточно, чтобы забыть о том, что ему рассказала Лидия.

Внезапно шорох впереди обрывается – Айзек замирает, припадая к земле.

\- Напугаем его, - шепчет он одними губами.

Прямо перед ними, в просвете между деревьями, открывается широкая поляна, заросшая клевером. С одной стороны ее подпирает полноводный ручей с осыпающимися берегами. Скотт скорее вспоминает, чем видит его укрытое серой галькой дно. На другом конце громоздится куча трухлявого валежника, виднеются остатки изгороди, возможно, служившей когда-то какому-то незадачливому земледельцу.

На изгороди сидит, пожевывая травинку, человек, до страшного похожий на волка.

\- Я сам, ладно? – шепчет ему Айзек. Скотт пожимает плечами.

Айзек медленно огибает поляну, надежно укрытый от глаз оборотня зарослями шиповника. Скотт не видит, но чувствует, как он осторожно крадется, то и дело замирая и припадая к земле. Парень на заборе не обращает на него никакого внимания. Либо он и в самом деле их не заметил, либо притворяется, что это так.

Звериный рев, с которым Лэйхи бросается на него из кустов, продирает Скотта до самых костей. Затаив дыхание, он смотрит, как огромный, коричневый в подпалинах волчище мощным броском сбивает человека с забора.

Мгновение спустя они уже катаются по поляне, взрыкивая и приминая траву, оставляя в земле глубокие борозды от когтей. Скотту не удается уловить момент, в который вместо волка перед его глазами снова оказывается Айзек. Секунду назад он был покрыт шерстью, на голове у него топорщились звериные уши, а по мощным лапам бил хвост, и вот уже в траве снова валяется хохочущий мальчишка.

\- Я напугал тебя! – радостно орет он, пока второй оборотень за шкирку тащит его к ручью.

\- Ты _все_ напугал, - соглашается тот. Заломив Айзеку руку за спину, он аккуратно окунает его с головой в ледяной ручей. Лэйхи брыкается и сучит ногами, не переставая хохотать. – Скотт?

Опомнившись, Скотт вылезает из своего убежища и идет к ручью. Он колышет раскидистые папоротники, сбивает на ходу белые головки одуванчиков. Оборотни у ручья встречают его дружным воем, от которого щекотно вибрирует в груди, а сердце сладко заходится.

Он и опомниться не успевает, не успевает понять, в какой момент это произошло, а уже несется сквозь чащу, без труда лавируя между вековых елей, минуя овраги, играючи покрывая огромные расстояния одним мощным прыжком. Пасть его полна страшных клыков, руки – и не руки уже, а широкие сильные лапы – взрывают землю. Он несется сквозь лес, наводя ужас на обитателей чащи – белки и бурундуки, олени и лисицы стремительно прыскают прочь, на многие мили расчищая ему путь.

Скотт чует Айзека и того, другого, задолго до атаки. Он мог бы удрать от них, если бы захотел, а мог бы броситься первым и разорвать горло обоим, но ни делает ни того, ни другого. Вместо этого он позволяет им сбить его с ног, протащить по влажному мху и прижать к земле. Над ухом играючи клацают страшные челюсти, способные перекусить пополам хребет оленя, и Скотт радостно скалит клыки в ответ, пьянея от ощущения силы и чистого, первобытного, ничем не замутненного счастья.

Втроем они целую вечность носятся по лесу, словно полоумные, то гоняясь друг за другом, то пытаясь вдвоем побороть третьего. Самые глубинные его страхи и тревоги обращаются в пыль перед лицом простого и сладостного волчьего бега.

Так он знакомится с Дереком Хейлом.

 

* * *

 

Когда солнце закатывается за горизонт и ранние осенние сумерки наполняют лес стрекотом цикад и назойливой мошкарой, они снова возвращаются на опушку. Айзек выуживает из-под куста митчеллы свой рюкзак, долго отряхивает его и бранится – в передний карман уже успела залезть пронырливая полевая мышь.

\- Не перестарайся! А то вдруг станешь белым, а не черным, - кидает он на прощанье Дереку, который, не удосужившись перекинуться, с наслаждением валяется в ручье, отфыркиваясь и громко чихая, когда вода попадает ему в нос. Скотт удостаивается хлопка по плечу, и, как был – лохматый и с травой в волосах – Лэйхи исчезает из виду.

Может, ему следует попрощаться с Дереком, думает Скотт. Однако тот как раз вылезает на отмель и принимается шумно отряхиваться, поднимая вокруг мириады брызг, так что он просто кричит ему «Пока!» и ныряет в подлесок, направляясь домой.

Каким образом ноги приносят его к дому Стилински, остается для него непостижимой тайной.

  
* * *

 

Занавески на кухне в доме шерифа белые, полупрозрачные и висят там уже тысячу лет. Сквозь них Скотту прекрасно видно, как две тени – большая и усталая тень-Джон и юркая тень-Стайлз – снуют из комнаты в комнату, поедают за тенью-столом тень-ужин, усаживаются перед тенью-телевизором на тень-кресло и тень-диван. Он наблюдает за голубым мерцанием экрана, ни о чем не думая. Просто сидит на заборе на другой стороне улицы и смотрит в чужое окно, нахохлившись, словно воробей.

Тень-Стайлз встает с дивана, шлепает к входной двери и распахивает ее, выпуская наружу полоску света. _Он заметит меня_ , запоздало пугается Скотт, но Стайлз только щелкает пультом сигнализации в сторону джипа и запирает дверь.

Простое, казалось бы, движение – всего лишь поворот ключа в замке – а у Скотта тут же глаза на мокром месте. Не то, чтобы он собирался постучаться или войти, но... Но Стайлз закрылся от него там, _внутри,_ куда ему нельзя, где ему больше не рады – _закрылся и оставил его снаружи_.

\- Да черт тебя дери, - ругается он и спрыгивает с забора, полный решимости.

Под нужным ему окном удобно расположилась покатая крыша кладовой, на которую он взлетает одним махом, словно всю жизнь только тем и занимался, что практиковал прыжки с шестом.

Сквозь тончайшие просветы между не до конца закрытыми жалюзи пробивается слабый жетлый свет – Стайлз уже успел подняться в свою комнату. Слышно, как хлопает дверца шкафа, как приветственно пищит, просыпаясь, ноутбук и скрипит кожаное офисное кресло на колесиках, в которое Стайлз залезает с ногами. Скотт заносит руку, чтобы постучать в окно, чтобы как можно скорее оказаться в этой комнате вместе со всеми этими знакомыми звуками и их хозяином, но пальцы встречают неожиданную преграду.

На ощупь она словно стекло, которое кто-то долго держал в морозилке. Чутье подсказывает Скотту, что мембрана немногим толще паутинки, но это не имеет никакого значения – ему было бы гораздо легче справиться с каменной стеной, чем с _этим_.

Тонкая и аккуратная полоска рябинового пепла на подоконнике лежит, как приклеенная, и не желает разрываться, сколько бы Скотт на нее ни дул.

 _Гадость какая,_ злится он, спрыгивая обратно на траву и принимаясь кидать в окно Стилински мелкие камешки. Стайлз открывает на четвертом щелчке гравия по стеклу. Он щурится в темень под окном, пытаясь разглядеть ночного гостя. Не перегибаясь при этом за защитную полоску ни на волосок.

\- Чего тебе? – спрашивает он, когда Скотт машет ему рукой и мигает красной радужкой, словно поворотником на машине.

\- Разорви эту штуку, - просит Скотт.

\- С какой стати? Не знаю, как у вас на Манхеттене, Саманта, но у нас меры предосторожности – не просто меры предосторожности.

Даже учитывая все произошедшее с ним за последние двое суток, Стайлз, не желающий пускать его в свою комнату, это вне всяких сомнений самое невероятное явление, которое Скотту когда-либо приходилось видеть.

\- Но это же _я_ , - говорит он, отчаявшись придумать причину получше.

Стайлз долго смотрит на него из окна, уперевшись ладонями в подоконник. Потом глубоко вздыхает, прищелкивает пальцами над пепельной полоской, разрывая защиту, и приподнимает раму повыше.

\- Сто раз об этом пожалею, - ворчит он себе под нос.

Скотт оказывается в его комнате прежде, чем он успевает закончить фразу.

 

* * *

 

Комната Стайлза выглядит в точности так же, как два дня назад. Скотт никогда не отличался безупречной памятью, но, черт возьми, у тетради, венчающей гору бумажной макулатуры на письменном столе, та же обложка. На полках стоят те же книги и учебники. На двери красуется длиннющая царапина, которую Скотт сам там оставил, когда ему было десять и он мечтал стать вторым Тони Хоуком. Даже джинсы и свитер, свешивающиеся со спинки стула, ему знакомы. Он осторожно берет свитер за рукав. Дырка для большего пальца, вырезанная ножницами. Насмерть засохшее горчичное пятно. Вечер субботы. Тако Белл.

С кем там был Стайлз?

Единственное, что здесь изменилось – стена над письменным столом, или, вернее, ее содержание. Постеры рок-групп, бамперные наклейки и совместно похищенный плакат с премьерой первого сезона «Игры Престолов» уступили место газетным вырезкам и распечаткам рунических страниц, подозрительно похожих давешнее чтиво Лидии.

 _Нет, не единственное,_ вдруг понимает Скотт. В комнате нет ни одной из их многочисленных общих фотографий.

Стайлз позволяет ему осмотреться. Сам он усаживается на стол и скрещивает руки на груди, словно скучающий хозяин, ожидающий, пока его пес закончит обнюхивать окрестности.

\- Ну? – говорит он, когда молчание затягивается.

\- Что «Ну»?

\- Что «Что ну»? Зачем пришел?

\- М-м. – Пожалуй, вопроса одновременно настолько простого и сложного ему в жизни не задавали. «Зачем ты дышишь?» - В гости.

\- Новостей от Дитона пока нет, если ты за этим, - говорит Стайлз, отлипая от стола и перебираясь на кровать. – Он свяжется с тобой сам, как только что-нибудь прояснится. Единственное, до чего он и его подозрительная сестрица смогли докопаться, это то, что ситуация как-то связана с Пшеничной Луной.

\- Пшеничной Луной?

\- Ну да. В древности так называли последнее полнолуние перед сбором урожая. Обычно оно выпадает на середину сентября, но в этот раз сползла аж к самому концу месяца. Луна была здоровенная, просто огромная – словно мы в гребанном Техасе, а не на севере Калифорнии. Желтая, как...

\- Как пшеница?

\- Вот именно. В книгах пишут, что в старые времена в Пшеничную Луну происходило... всякое. Ундины оборачивались пеной. Феи жалили животных, с которыми дружили. Чуть ли не половина всех известных войн развязалась именно в этот период. Даже люди, и те ни с того ни с сего терялись в хорошо знакомых лесах. Читал я про одного парня, который в прямо смысле заблудился в трех соснах в какой-то полумиле от дома. Был совсем седой, когда его нашли.

\- А... на оборотней эта твоя Пшеничная Луна как влияет?

\- На вас любая луна влияет, как ведро валерьянки на кота, - фыркает Стайлз. – Но именно этим, похоже, Дитон сейчас и занимается. Ищет ответ на твой вопрос.

\- А разве ты не должен помогать ему, впитывать опыт и все такое? Мне казалось, ты сказал, что учишься у него.

Прежде чем ответить, Стайлз одаривает его таким взглядом, что Скотту тут же хочется забрать свой вопрос обратно. В самом деле, с какой стати Стилински должен стремиться хоть пальцем ради него пошевелить? После того, что он сделал... _После того, что сделал кто-то другой,_ поправляет себя Скотт. _Кто-то, за чьи поступки мне предстоит нести ответственность._

\- У меня, к твоему сведенью, есть дела поважнее, Дельгадо, - отвечает Стайлз, повторяя его собственные мысли. – На тебе свет клином не сошелся.

\- Да... Конечно.

Разговор окончен, и судя по тому, как Стайлз нервно барабанит пальцами по коленке, периодически кидая взгляды в сторону окна, ему пора бы и честь знать. Неуютное молчание наполняет комнату. Скотт барахтается в нем, переминается с ноги на ногу, отчаянно пытаясь придумать хоть какой-нибудь предлог, чтобы остаться.

_Это ты всем рассказал._

\- Хэйло? – предлагает он без особой надежды, на всякий случай активируя щенячий взор высшей стадии.

Стайлз удивленно вскидывает на него глаза.

\- Ты? Хэйло? Играешь?

\- Ясное дело.

\- Чувак! – от избытка внезапно нахлынувших эмоций Стайлз чуть не наворачивается с постели. Он сползает на пол, долго и шумно роется в выдвижном ящике под кроватью, в который положено складывать постельное белье. На деле он содержит что угодно, кроме постельного белья – например, запасной джойстик. Скотту кажется, что прошла вечность с тех пор, как он держал его в руках.

\- Эрике в такое нельзя, - объясняет Стайлз, суя пульт ему в руки и усаживаясь на пол перед кроватью. – И даже если бы было можно, что-то я не верю, что из нее получится приличный второй пилот, понимаешь, о чем я?

Скотт понимает. Он опускается на пол рядом со Стайлзом и упирается спиной в кровать.

Да, он прекрасно понимает – лучше, чем когда-либо.

  
* * *

 

Время схлопывается, словно космическое пространство. Он читал о таком в книгах Хайнлайна, когда был ребенком. Легко представить себе лист бумаги, верхний и нижний края которого далеки друг от друга – однако если сложить лист пополам, оказываются совсем рядом. Пропасть, разделяющая его и Стайлза, на проверку преодолевается одним шагом, словно он – космический корабль, преодолевший тысячи световых лет в долю секунды, выплюнутый из пространства вселенной прямо к родной звезде.

Он понятия не имеет, когда схлопывающееся время успевает подобраться к полуночи. Тем более не замечает, в какой именно момент настороженный, тревожный Стайлз превращается в Стайлза среднестатистического, с ухмылкой до ушей, саркастичного и счастливого. Который якобы случайно пихает его под локоть, в последний момент мешая выиграть. Приваливается плечом к его плечу. Сбрасывает кеды, наступая на задники. Дерется подушкой.

Растянувшись рядом с ним на постели, просит рассказать что-нибудь из того, что происходило с ними в том разрезе пространства-времени, откуда выплюнуло Скотта.

Слава богам, ему хватает ума понять, насколько серьезна эта просьба и как ему, черт возьми, повезло, что Стайлз соглашается дать ему еще один шанс.

\- Ну, мы познакомились, когда были совсем маленькими, - начинает Скотт. – И с тех пор не расставались. Это случилось в песочнице, которая находится посреди парка в конце Линден-авеню. Я строил песочный замок, а ты...

\- А я подошел и нассал на него, - нетерпеливо заканчивает за него Стайлз. – Это я и сам знаю. Лучше расскажи что-нибудь, что случилось в последние несколько лет.

\- Даже не знаю... Что тебе хотелось бы услышать?

Стайлз переворачивается на спину и подпихивает под голову подушку, устраиваясь поудобнее. В мягком ламповом свете глаза его кажутся еще светлее, чем обычно – словно срез янтаря. Редкая разновидность геданита, если тот рассматривать на свет.

\- Что-нибудь про то, как я был счастливым, - требует он.

Скотт на секунду зажмуривается, чувствуя, как больно сжимается сердце.

\- По-моему, самый счастливый день в твоей жизни был, когда ты купил свой джип, - начинает он. – Это было однажды в субботу, во время каникул. Ты ворвался ко мне в комнату, едва солнце встало – я чуть тебя не убил. Отказывался вставать, потому что гараж того механика в Уилморе все равно открывался не раньше полудня и не было никакого смысла вылезать из постели в такую рань. Но ты влез на кровать прямо в ботинках и давай скакать, словно ушибленный – мне и пришлось проснуться...

Чем дальше он рассказывает, тем больше подробностей, важных и не очень, всплывает в его голове. Повесть о том дне, когда Стайлз после долгих лет вожделения наконец обрел машину своей мечты, сменяется повестью об их первом достойном упоминания путешествии. Скотт улыбается, вспоминая, как порывистый ветер трепал его волосы, когда они миновали границу штата – Стайлз с упрямством, сделавшим бы честь любому ослу, пер в Колорадо, потому что «Саут-парк _должен_ существовать, понимаешь, Скотти? Просто _обязан_. И мы найдем его, я тебе обещаю. А летом, когда времени будет побольше, отправимся на поиски Касл-Рока. Может, крутых парней вроде Криса Чамберса и Эйса Меррила там уже и не водится, но ведь _что-то_ должно остаться, правда? _Что-то должно остаться_ ».

И как он раньше не замечал, насколько отчаянно его лучший друг все время цеплялся за любой намек на неопознанное, странное...

Сверхъестественное.

Им так и не удалось отправиться на поиски мифического Касл-Рока – в конце концов, Мэн находился втрое дальше от Бикон Хиллз, чем Колорадо, за который они прилично схлопотали сначала от Меллисы, потом от шерифа, а потом – от обоих вместе. Стайлз улыбается, когда Скотт цитирует ему страшный приговор, вынесенный ему матерью. «Ты совсем совесть потерял, молодой человек! Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, насколько серьезно вляпался! Никакого телевизора, Скотт МакКолл! Никакого компьютера! _Никакого Стайлза!_ »

Стайлз заворожено слушает, впитывая каждое слово и подозрительно часто моргая.

\- А... Ты... Любил меня? – осторожно спрашивает он, когда Скотт замолкает, выбирая, какую историю рассказать следующей. - То есть, _не в том смысле,_ но вот просто, мне интересно, если мы так дружили, то, наверное, ты меня все-таки немножко любил, или...

Скотт чувствует, как в груди разрастается горячая, непереносимая нежность. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, он обхватывает Стайлза за талию и утягивает к себе под бок.

\- Конечно, - говорит он ему в шею, в то место, где из-под ворота мягкой футболки выглядывает истрепанный ярлычок. – _Конечно._

Стайлз под ним послушно замирает.

\- Сильно? - шепчет он.

\- Ну, если бы тебе вдруг понадобилась почка, я бы выдрал собственную. И не в смысле – на пересадку. В смысле – просто так, на ужин.

Стайлз ухмыляется и пихает его локтем.

\- Тогда ладно.

_Тогда ладно._

  
* * *

  
Он выбрасывает руку вперед до того, как просыпается.

Инстинкт срабатывает безотказно, на все сто и даже больше. Может быть, ему не нравится, когда Стайлз ворочается и сопит. Может, он начинает ворчать, когда тот пытается осторожно вывернуться из-под его руки. Но когда Стайлз спускает ноги с постели и встает, это уже перебор. Его рука сама собой выстреливает вперед и смыкается железной хваткой на чужом запястье. Скотт тут совершенно не причем.

\- Ты куда? – спрашивает он. Возможно, резче, чем следует. Он не видит, но чувствует, что глаза у него светятся. Возможно, даже может разглядеть на лице Стайлза красные отблески.

Стайлз смотрит на него, изогнув бровь.

\- Окно хотел закрыть, - осторожно, словно легковозбудимому припадочному, объясняет он. Зато попыток высвободить руку не делает, за что Скотт ему невероятно благодарен. – Мне холодно.

Скотт ведет носом. В ноздри ударяет богатый и свежий запах росы, и, совсем немного – инея. Выпустить руку Стайлза не представляется возможным, оставить пропахшее им подушечное гнездо – тоже, поэтому он заставляет его вернуться в постель и снова подминает под себя.

\- Тупое животное, - ворчит Стайлз, но настоящего недовольства в его голосе нет. Скотт нашаривает позади себя одеяло и натягивает на них обоих.

Засыпая снова, успокоенный ощущением покорного, теплого, сладко пахнущего тела под собой, Скотт на грани дремы и яви думает, что, возможно, сходит с ума. Он совершенно точно никогда не делал такого раньше. Не забрасывал на Стайлза ногу, не пропихивал руку ему под локоть, крепко прижимаясь грудью к его спине. Не пытался поймать губами краешек воротника его застиранной домашней футболки и уж тем более не целовал его сначала в плечо, а потом в колючий, подстриженный под машинку затылок.

Никогда не делал ничего из этого списка, так же, как никогда до этого дня не носился по лесу с волками, однако мощное чувство дежавю напополам с узнаванием закручивается горячей спиралью в животе и уже грозит стечь под ремень, если он не удосужится, наконец, уснуть. Так что он послушно засыпает, с восторгом ощущая, как Стайлз стискивает его пальцы.

 

* * *

 

Лес, который ему снится, не похож на светлый сосновый бор, простилающийся на многие мили вокруг дома Хейлов. Он скорее напоминает мрачную чащу из мультфильма про Белоснежку. В детстве Скотт всегда боялся той сцены, где крючковатые пальцы черных деревьев хватали ее за юбку, но человек, крадущийся по лесу, похоже, плевать на это хотел.

Во сне Скотт не видит его лица, только спину - так, словно наблюдает за ним из-за деревьев. Человек ступает осторожно, пристально вглядываясь в грязь у себя под ногами. Внезапно, разглядев что-то на земле, он падает на колени, и принимается лакать из мутной, вонючей лужи прямо посреди тропы.

 _Что ты делаешь,_ пытается крикнуть Скотт, _подойди, я напою тебя!_ Вместо крика из его горла вырывается неразборчивый хрип, однако человек на тропе все равно слышит и оборачивается к нему. Глаза его горят, а рот и подбородок измазаны грязью. Он улыбается, показывая Скотту ровные, белоснежные волчьи клыки.

Скотт просыпается, словно от удара, и рывком садится на постели. Сердце у него колотится, руки дрожат, а влажная футболка прилипла к спине. Он ошалело оглядывается, тяжело дыша и поскуливая, пока Стайлз вдруг не оказывается прямо перед ним.

\- Эй, спокойно, спокойно, приятель, - говорит он и кладет прохладную ладонь ему на шею. – Все в порядке. Все в порядке, Скотти. Я здесь.

\- _Стайлз,_ \- беспомощно подвывает Скотт.

\- Я тут, приятель. – Стайлз уверенно гладит его по спине, пока он пытается привести дыхание в норму. – А теперь расскажи мне, что именно тебе приснилось.

 

* * *

 

Утро выдается пасмурным и мрачным, ночной туман не спешит рассеиваться, не смотря на давно вставшее солнце. Скотт натягивает на ладони рукава свитера и дышит на побелевшие пальцы. Оказывается, волкам тоже бывает холодно.

Стайлз жмет на газ, прогревая двигатель. Воздух в джипе, словно в морозилке – еще немного, и при каждом вздохе изо рта будет вырываться облачко пара, словно на дворе чертов канун Рождества, а не конец сентября.

\- Не нравится мне это, - бурчит Стайлз, и Скотт уже собирается спросить, имеет ли он в виду погоду или подозрительные постукиванья под капотом его дражайшей машины, когда он продолжает: - Все ведь так и было, знаешь ли.

\- Врешь! – Если в придачу к прочим радостям у него открылся дар ясновиденья, Скотт точно позвонит Опре.

\- Слово бойскаута.

\- Ты не был бойскаутом. Это я был бойскаутом.

\- Все время забываю, что твои провалы в памяти распространяются только на последние годы, - ухмыляется Стайлз, и с победным кличем заводит, наконец, джип. Мотор пару раз плюется и фыркает, словно злая кошка, и они трогаются с места. – Ладно, тогда я клянусь _твоей_ честью бойскаута, как насчет этого? Все так и было.

\- Я думал, оборотнем можно стать только позволив альфе укусить тебя. Ну, или родившись в семье оборотней.

\- Обычно так и происходит. Но есть парочка... альтернативных методов. О них уже давным-давно забыли, да и когда помнили, вряд ли воспринимали всерьез. Когда это произошло, ни Дитон, ни Морелл не могли поверить, что ему в самом деле удалось. То, что сделал Джексон... Черт, я даже не знаю, случалось ли такое раньше с кем-нибудь.

\- Но зачем он это сделал? Почему не обратился к альфе, не дал себя укусить?

\- Думаешь, он не пробовал? – фыркает Стайлз. – Да он месяцами ходил вокруг Хейла. Ныл и выпрашивал у того укус, словно попрошайка – мелочь. Хорошо, что стая в этот период принадлежала Дереку, а не Питеру, за тем бы не заржавело. Но Дерек отказал ему и велел проваливать. Правда, всего неделю спустя он обратил Айзека, и можешь себе представить, как взбесился Уиттмор, когда узнал об этом. Ему, богатому красавчику, самому популярному парню в школе, предпочли невзрачного сыночка Билла Лэйхи, который ездит на занятия на велосипеде, а по ночам роет могилы. Он никак не желал понимать, что марка его машины не имеет никакого значения, когда речь идет о том, чтобы стать частью стаи. Стать кому-то братом.

\- Тогда он пошел ко мне.

\- Тогда он пошел к тебе. Ты к тому времени был альфой совсем недолго, но у тебя все же хватило ума дать ему от ворот поворот. И тогда-то Уиттмор окончательно слетел с катушек. Отправился в заповедник, подкараулил, когда Дерек обернется, чтобы погонять лисиц, и выпил воды из его следа.

Стайлз включает обогрев, и Скотт с наслаждением подставляет замерзшие пальцы под поток теплого воздуха. Дворники снуют туда-сюда, стирая с лобового стекла редкие, зато здоровенные капли. На мгновение ему кажется, что на фоне низких дождевых туч он снова видит обезумевшее лицо Джексона, его перепачканный землей рот и клыкастую ухмылку.

\- Что еще тебе снилось? – спрашивает Стайлз.

\- Кажется, Лидия. Не уверен, что именно она, но похоже на то. Просто какая-то девушка, которая сидит у ручья и стирает окровавленную одежду. Руки у нее были все в крови, и вокруг, на воде – тоже кровь. Мимо того места, где она сидела, пролегала тропа, и по ней шли солдаты. Пешие, на конях...

Стайлз кивает, будто понимает, что Скотт имеет в виду, что это значит и какие выводы из этого следуют.

\- Но дело не только в снах, - продолжает он, исподтишка поглядывая на друга. – Этой ночью я чувствовал себя... странно. Мне не хотелось, чтобы ты уходил. Когда ты встал, чтобы закрыть окно, я с трудом удержался от того, чтоб зарычать. А когда ты вернулся...

\- Тебе захотелось схватить меня за шкирку?

Это едва ли половина всех эмоций и желаний, бушевавших в нем в тот момент, но Стайлз прав, и Скотт смущенно кивает, бросая на него любопытный взгляд.

\- Скорее укусить, чем схватить. Не сильно, просто чтоб ты успокоился... и... понял, что должен быть тут. Не должен уходить.

Ему с трудом удается удержаться и не закрыть лицо руками. При свете дня его ночные порывы кажутся ему странными и ненормальными – особенно, когда он говорит о них вслух - хотя ночью, в комнате Стайлза, под мягким светом убывающей желтой луны, он мог бы поклясться, что в мире не существует ничего естественнее.

Стайлз невозмутимо ведет машину, специально попадая колесами по лужам, так же, как в детстве всегда специально наступал в них везде, где только находил. _Он притворяется,_ внезапно понимает Скотт. Прислушиваясь, он различает слишком быстрый бег сердца, неровные вдохи и замечает ладони, накрепко вцепившиеся в руль. _Он... волнуется._

\- Так что все это значит? – спрашивает Скотт.

Стайлз ослабляет хватку на руле.

\- Это воспоминания, - отвечает он. – Похоже, что к тебе возвращается память.

Как ко мне может вернуться что-то, чего я не терял, собирается ответить Скотт, но передумывает. Бег по лесу с Айзеком и Дереком, потом – жгучее желание держать Стайлза рядом, как можно ближе к себе, обернуться вокруг него, не позволяя выпутаться из уютного клубка рук и ног. Даже его сны – все это больше похоже на воспоминания, крепнущие день ото дня, чем на что-то, с чем он сталкивается в первый раз.

За окном мелькает обнесенная приземистым бордюром школьная стоянка.

\- Ты проехал школу, - возмущается Скотт.

Своей улыбкой, в которой искренняя приязнь борется с жалостью, Стайлз на мгновение очень отчетливо напоминает ему Лидию Мартин.

\- Сегодня суббота, Дельгадо.

\- Тогда куда же мы едем?

\- Всего лишь выполняем небольшое поручение доктора Дитона. Я говорил с ним утром, пока ты смотрел свои галлюциногенные сны. – Вывернув руль, Стайлз втискивает джип в зазор между двумя машинами и выскакивает наружу. – Надеюсь, мистер жаль-в-калифорнии-нет-закона-позволяющего-заключить-брак-между-оборотнем-и-порше и остальные твои дружки уже здесь, потому что, как подсказывает мне моя друидская задница, времени у нас не так уж и много.

Скотт выходит из машины следом за ним, захлопывает дверцу джипа и растеряно смотрит на подъездную дорожку, ведущую к входу на стадион.

\- Но я не умею играть в лакросс, - мямлит он и как бы невзначай делает несколько шагов назад.

\- Проверим, - злорадно отвечает Стайлз, и пихает его в спину.

 

* * *

 

Он, конечно, преувеличивает, утверждая, что не умеет играть: каждый мальчишка, выросший в Бикон Хиллз, бредит лакроссом – если только не задирает нос и не предпочитает стикам бейсбольные биты, символизирующие гораздо более традиционный вид спорта. Скотт к таким умникам не относится. Он даже состоял в команде целых полтора сезона, пока не пришел к здравому заключению, что раз яркие таланты нападающего не проявились в нем до сегодняшнего дня, то, наверное, не проявятся уже никогда, и почему бы ему не заняться чем-нибудь более развлекательным, чем просиживать штаны на скамье запасных.

Так что играть он умеет, просто далеко не так хорошо, как ему хотелось бы. Скотт снова пытается попятиться, но Стайлз стоит сзади и не позволяет ему сбежать.

\- В целях науки, - извиняющимся тоном говорит он, хлопает его по плечу и смывается в сторону трибун, прихватив оба их рюкзака, прежде, чем кто-нибудь успевает его заметить. Скотт делает несчастные глаза, но вокруг нет никого, кто мог бы их увидеть, а значит, и пожалеть его тоже некому.

Зато Джексон уже машет ему рукой с середины поля. Тяжело вздохнув, Скотт отправляется на экзекуцию, подхватывая по пути поданный кем-то стик.

Дальнейшие несколько часов сливаются в яркий водоворот, в сумасшедшую карусель из веселой ярости, азарта и адреналина.

Они с Айзеком играют против Джексона, Дэнни и незнакомого мальчишки со злой ухмылкой и ежиком блондинистых волос. Скотт не знает, как его зовут, но узнает широкое лицо и взгляд, не обещающий ничего хорошего. Мальчик младше их на год или два, однако это не мешает ему заставить Скотта попотеть – он сверхъестественно ловок, очень быстр и просачивается мимо противника, словно вода. Он – единственный человек на поле, кроме Дэнни, а еще только они удосужились обременить себя формой. Скотт смотрит, как Айзек носится по полю, словно серая молния. Зачем нужны наплечники и шлем тому, в ком больше силы, чем в разъяренной горной пуме, для кого не существует переломов, ссадин и синяков?

Охладить их пыл удается только проливному дождю, в который внезапно превращается противная утренняя морось. Дэнни, Джексон и мальчишка скрываются в раздевалке, Айзек остается валяться посреди поля, разбросав руки и ноги и пытаясь отдышаться.

Насквозь промокший, но счастливый, Скотт отыскивает свой рюкзак под одной из скамеек на самом верхнем ряду трибун. Стайлза давным-давно след простыл. На телефоне – три пропущенных звонка от Лидии, и одно текстовое сообщение.

«Когда тебе надоест валять дурака, приходи в ветлечебницу. Дитон знает, как тебе помочь».

 

* * *

 

Заповедник и ветлечебницу разделяет полгорода, но Скотт добирается туда едва ли за четверть часа. Ни о чем не думая, он позволяет инстинктам вести себя. Он идет, бежит, крадется и растягивается в мощных прыжках, без зазрения совести минуя чужие дворы и заборы.

Дверь в подсобку распахивается до того, как он успевает занести руку и постучать. На пороге стоит Лидия Мартин. При взгляде на ее красивый коричневый свитер, аккуратную шерстяную юбку, складки на которой ровнее линейки, и идеально уложенные волосы, Скотту становится стыдно. Он проходит внутрь и скидывает ботинки, стесняясь налипшей на подошвы грязи.

\- Не слышал про зонтик? – интересуется Лидия, протягивая ему полотенце.

Скотт одаривает ее извиняющейся улыбкой и проходит внутрь, на ходу вытирая волосы.

\- Я не знал, что ты... Ну...

\- В курсе?

Скотт неуверенно кивает, и Лидия закатывает глаза.

\- Ради всего святого, Скотт. То, что я сижу рядом с Джексоном на практических занятиях, еще ничего не значит. Идиотизм и неумение замечать очевидное пока не заразны, слава богам.

Первое, что он замечает, войдя в комнату – Стайлз отсутствует. Он был уверен, что обнаружит его здесь – не мог же его лучший друг пропустить такое важное событие. Если не дружеские чувства, то хотя бы врожденное жгучее любопытство не позволило бы Стайлзу пропустить такой разговор. Однако его поджидают лишь Дитон, мисс Морелл и устрашающего вида шприц, который она держит в руке.

\- Что это? – спрашивает Скотт, кивая на шприц.

\- Всего лишь немного морской пены, - отвечает Дитон в тот же момент, как Лидия за его спиной говорит: «Лучше бы тебе не знать».

Скотт пытается попятиться, но натыкается на Лидию.

\- Все в порядке, - мягко говорит она и успокаивающе гладит его по плечу, пока мисс Морелл приближается к нему своей танцующей походкой, удерживая шприц в поднятой руке.

\- Что-то я сомневаюсь, - успевает пробормотать Скотт перед тем, как Марин внезапно оказывается совсем рядом, и в шею ему впивается толстая серебряная игла.

 

* * *

 

Первым, что он ощущает, приходя в себя, становится ладонь, осторожно гладящая его по волосам.

\- Можно было обойтись и без этого, - говорит голос Стайлза откуда-то сверху. – Лидия, ради всего святого.

\- Нужно было удостовериться, что ты не ошибся, - отвечает ему Дитон. Его голос доносится до Скотта издалека, словно из другой галактики. - Что я не ошибся. Что он – именно тот, кем был раньше, а не свалился сюда из какой-нибудь параллельной реальности.

\- Они бы почуяли подмену. Вы и сами это знаете, док.

\- Возможно, ты прав... – в голосе колдуна, притворяющегося ветеринаром, слышится улыбка. – Возможно так же, что ты немного переоцениваешь мои способности.

\- Разве что _немного_ , - смеется неподалеку Лидия.

Рука в его волосах движется медленно, задумчиво. Скотт чувствует, как кто-то проводит большим пальцем по его брови. Ладонь опускается ниже, к лицу, и Скотт инстинктивно прижимается к ней щекой, ища защиты.

Человек над ним вздыхает.

\- Когда мы узнаем, все ли с ним в порядке?

\- Когда он откроет глаза, Стайлз.

Скотт открывает глаза.

Прямо над ним, склонившись совсем близко, обнаруживается взволнованное лицо Стайлза. Увидев, что Скотт очнулся, он распахивает глазищи и быстро облизывает губы. Рука в его волосах замирает, и Скотту хочется застонать от разочарования – головная боль вдруг набрасывается на него, словно горный лев на козленка.

\- Как тебя зовут? – быстро спрашивает Стайлз. Скотт внезапно осознает, что лежит головой на его коленях.

\- Скотт, - честно отвечает он.

\- Да нет, твое полное имя. Как звучит твое полное имя?

\- Скотт... Скотт Дельгадо.

\- Окей. Окей. Покажи мне глаза. - Сердце Стайлза колотится в груди, как бешеное. Совсем рядом с ним.

Он послушно мигает, заставляя зажечься радужки. На лице Стайлза появляются едва заметные красные отблески. В то же мгновение лицо его лучшего друга расплывается в самой счастливой улыбке, которую Скотт когда-либо видел.

 

* * *

 

\- Что ты помнишь о том, как стал альфой?

По мнению Скотта, в комнате слишком много людей. Морелл, выполнившая свое коварное предназначение, не уходит. Как и Лидия, которая со скучающим видом прогуливается мимо полок со всевозможными порошками и притирками явно нетривиального происхождения. Сейчас она рассматривает заспиртованную мандрагору, склонив голову на бок, словно ожидая, когда та разразится своим оглушающим криком. Полчаса назад Скотт, вероятно, принял бы ее безразличие за чистую монету. Но не теперь.

\- Все, - отвечает он Дитону, часто моргая. Тот отстает от него со своим флуоресцентным фонариком и принимается проверять его рефлексы.

По мнению Скотта, ему не помешало бы полежать на коленях Стайлза, ощущая его руку в своих волосах, подольше – всего лишь еще часик или два, ничего предосудительного – однако у потомственных шаманов на все найдется свое мнение. Алан заставляет его подняться и приступает к осмотру. Стайлза сметает в дальний угол, к подоконнику. Оттуда он неумело подражает Лидии – тоже делает вид, что происходящее его ни в коей степени не интересует. Что он тут по долгу службы, а то и вовсе против своей воли.

Ага, силком тащили.

\- Примерно два с половиной года назад, - со вздохом заводит Скотт, понимая по укоризненному взгляду колдуна, что отговорками ему не отделаться, - я начал замечать красные отблески на радужке. Попросил Дерека понаблюдать за мной, и тот подтвердил, что мои глаза постепенно меняют цвет. Питера Хейла в то время не было в штате, и мы обратились к тебе. Дальше ты и сам знаешь.

\- Когда ты пришел ко мне, я объяснил тебе, есть несколько способов заполучить искру альфы. Самый распространенный, как ни прискорбно, включает в себя убийство предыдущего вожака. Добровольная передача искры тоже встречается нередко, однако третий способ необыкновенен и исключителен.

\- Сила альфы в награду за примерное поведение, - улыбается Скотт.

\- Можно выразиться и так. Ты стал истинным альфой, одним из единиц. Никогда не убивавшим, никогда не обращавшим невинного. Ты защищал свою стаю и подвластную тебе территорию с преданностью и умом, избегал конфликтов, полюбовно решал любой спор. Слух о тебе дошел до самых отдаленных провинций, молодые оборотни равнялись на тебя, одинокие омеги мечтали попасть в твою стаю, взрослые вожаки ставили тебя в пример своим бетам.

\- Искру почти невозможно получить так, как это сделал ты, - вступает в разговор Морелл, присаживаясь на корточки перед Скоттом. От ее внимательного, пронизывающего насквозь взгляда ему становится не по себе. – Однако легко потерять.

Она замолкает, но сказанного достаточно, чтобы Скотт понял, к чему она клонит.

\- Моя искра... умирала, – шепчет он. – Оттого, что я вел себя, как подонок.

\- Искра не принадлежит полностью ни одному оборотню, будь он даже достойнейшим из существ. – Алан кладет руку ему на плечо. – Ты можешь лишиться ее, если перестанешь быть подходящим. Перестанешь быть тем, кому она была дарована. – Он улыбается, но веселья в его улыбке немного. – Если станешь подонком.

Скотт чувствует, как в глазах начинает пощипывать, и быстро смаргивает, подняв взгляд к потолку. Он ищет Стайлза, но тот стоит в другом конце комнаты, рядом с Лидией. И выглядит так, словно душу бы продал за то, чтобы оказаться где угодно, лишь бы не здесь.

\- Мы думаем, - продолжает Дитон, ободряюще сжимая его плечо, - что Пшеничная Луна дала тебе шанс. Твоя временная потеря памяти, смещение сознания... Мне известны прецеденты, хотя и немного. Раньше, когда магия еще имела силу, а не находилась на грани вымирания, последнее полнолуние перед сбором урожая ознаменовывало конец старого года и начало нового. Подвод итогов. Судный день, если тебе будет угодно.

\- Вместо того чтобы разом лишиться силы, - снова вступает Морелл, - ты получил возможность исправить ошибки, переосмыслить свое поведение. И, судя по результатам, все это было не напрасно.

Скотту странно видеть улыбку на ее лице, и он не находит сил улыбнуться в ответ. Он думает об ундинах, обратившихся пеной, и о лесных феях – крошечных сморщенных старушках, с чьих крылышек в одночасье осыпается пыльца. Его глаза снова наполняются слезами.

Внезапно рядом с ним оказывается Лидия.

\- Все в порядке, - говорит она. Ее мягкая, белая, пахнущая травой ладонь с любовью гладит его по щеке. – Мы ждали, пока ты откроешь глаза. Я изгрызла себе все ногти, так что с тебя поход в маникюрный салон, Дельгадо. Но теперь все в порядке – ты сделал правильный выбор, о чем бы ни шла речь. Твои глаза остались прежними, также, как и твоя сила. Теперь все в порядке, понимаешь?

\- Ничто не в порядке, - отвечает он, поднимаясь и вытирая глаза.

Ничто не в порядке и никогда не будет.

Он пересекает комнату несколькими стремительными шагами и оказывается рядом со Стайлзом. Тот смотрит в окно, положив ладони на подоконник. Облезлый котяра роется в мусорном ящике, задрав хвост. Завораживающее зрелище, если судить по сосредоточенности Стайлза.

Скотт обнимает его, крепко обхватывает руками за талию, прячет мокрое лицо у него на плече. Вдыхает полной грудью.

\- Прости меня, - беспомощно просит он, понимая, что никогда не найдет слов, даже отдаленно подходящих для того, чтобы вымолить прощение. Которого он, к тому же, не заслуживает.

Стайлз разворачивается в его руках и обнимает его в ответ.

\- Кусок дерьма, вот ты кто, - сообщает он Скотту. И сгребает в кулак его футболку, прижимаясь крепче.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Дельгадо. Соблазн разреветься велик, но он делает над собой усилие. – Я знаю! И я клянусь, что сделаю все, что смогу, чтобы ты меня простил. Посмотрю Звездные Войны. Подпилю ножки у стула, на котором сидит Джексон. Я сделаю все, что угодно. Можешь отрезать мне хвост, если хочешь.

\- Сдался мне твой облезлый хвост, - смеется Стайлз ему в шею.

Они долгое время стоят у окна, положив головы друг другу на плечи, словно лошади. Достаточно долгое, чтобы Дитону и Лидии, засевшим в приемной за отчеты, понадобилось включить настольную лампу.

Морелл, похоже, просто растворяется в воздухе.

 

* * *

**Эпилог**

 

_В доме кто-то есть._

Ему всегда было трудно понять, почему при схожих обстоятельствах – шорох в глубине дома, чьи-то осторожные крадущиеся шаги – герои фильмов, вместо того, чтобы забиться под кровать и затаить дыхание, хватали биту и спешили навстречу опасности. Он всегда считал, что на их месте поступил бы именно так. Так диктует ему здравый смысл – затаись, спрячься. Погоди, пока опасность минует, и только потом высовывай нос, чтобы оценить ущерб. Ни твой навороченный лэптоп с кучей важной информации, ни несколько сотенных купюр в банке из-под печенья, ни даже коллекция старых выпусков Людей Икс – ничто не стоит ножа между ребрами. В самом деле.

Однако _в доме кто-то есть_ , и он обнаруживает себя на пороге своей комнаты с битой наперевес.

Полоски рябинового пепла на окнах нетронуты – он проложил их заново всего несколько дней назад, и отчетливо ощущает каждую. Неужели он не обезопасил дверь?

Похоже, что так. Шорох внизу повторяется, и на этот раз ему удается различить едва слышный стук когтей о дерево. Как если бы по его гостиной разгуливала собака. Только вряд ли это собака.

Ступая совершенно беззвучно, Стайлз медленно спускается по лестнице, ведущей на первый этаж. Он крепко держится за биту, и чуть Богу душу не отдает, когда видит, как в непроглядной темноте гостиной светятся два красных огонька.

Прежде, чем он успевает вымолвить хоть слово, огоньки с бешеной скоростью взмывают вверх, к нему, и Стайлз уже совсем готов заорать и шарахнуть страшную черную тень битой, снеся ей полголовы, когда вдруг прямо перед его лицом появляется лицо Скотта.

\- Какого черта ты творишь?! – хрипит он, отбрасывая оружие. – Я думал, ты – вор!

\- Ты не отвечал на свой телефон, - улыбается Скотт. Глаза его все еще горят красным. – А у меня тут непредвиденные обстоятельства. Захвати свитер и какую-нибудь обувь. Мы идем в лес.

\- В лес? – Стайлз опирается спиной о стену. – Зачем это?

Скотт делает шаг и становится прямо перед ним. Не нужно быть оборотнем, чтобы почувствовать, как колотится его сердце.

\- Два джогерра. Нашли тело. В лесу. То есть, половину тела. А мы с тобой отыщем вторую.

У Дельгадо перед ним множество преимуществ. Так было не всегда, но теперь это так, и Стайлзу стоит помнить об этом. Одно из них заключается в том, что он может видеть выражение его лица в темноте, тогда как Стайлзу такая привилегия неподвластна.

\- Там и в самом деле есть труп? – спрашивает он, проклиная себя за глупую, давно изжившую себя надежду. На отрицательный ответ.

В коридоре повисает звенящая тишина. Длится она всего несколько секунд, но Стайлз успевает почувствовать, что умирает.

\- Нет, - отвечает, наконец, Скотт. Прямо перед тем, как оказаться совсем близко.

Прямо перед тем, как осторожно положить теплую ладонь ему на шею и притянуть в мягкий, осторожный, доводящий до головокружения поцелуй.

Время схлопывается, словно космическое пространство. Он читал о таком в книгах Хайнлайна, когда был ребенком.

На языке у Стайлза вертятся сто миллионов вопросов. Он, как всегда, выбивает самый насущный.

\- А ты теперь будешь делать мне в школу сэндвич с индейкой?

Скотт мягко смеется где-то возле его уха.

\- А ты теперь будешь отсасывать мне после игры? – отвечает он в том же тоне. И внезапно становится совершенно серьезным. – Простишь меня за все, что я натворил? За то, каким был подонком? Будешь рядом со мной? В радости и горе? Болезни и здравии? Будешь моим другом до скончания веков? Будешь любить меня, пока солнце не взорвется?

С каждым новым вопросом Скотт все сильнее вжимает его в стену, и Стайлз с удовольствием ответил бы ему, если бы горячая рука, пробирающаяся ему под футболку, напрочь не лишила его дара речи и желания открывать рот для чего-либо, кроме жадных, требовательных, необходимых ему поцелуев.

 _Да,_ думает он, забрасывая руки Скотту на шею и встречая его язык своим. Буду.

_Да. Да. Да._


End file.
